Le dernier des Mantaïs
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Harry n'est pas sorti indemne de son combat contre Voldemort. Fort heureusement, tout problème a une solution et là c'est un serpent. Vous avez dit un Serpentard? Non, non, j'ai dit un serpent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Voici une nouvelle (petite) histoire qui n'a pour but que de mettre Harry et Draco ensemble ! Elle devrait faire deux chapitres.

Un grand merci à ma béta, Tania, pour ses conseils toujours judicieux. Vous la retrouverez à la fin pour le bonus comme d'habitude.

Bonne lecture…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Le dernier des Mantaïs**

Chapitre 1

Harry se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore dans un état de rage avancée… et plus que justifiée ! De son point de vue tout au moins.

Il avait tué Voldemort l'année précédente et était revenu à Poudlard finir sa septième année, l'esprit libéré de toute contrainte, avec l'idée saugrenue qu'il allait enfin profiter de sa dernière année avec ses amis. Accessoirement, il devait aussi passer ses aspics qu'il n'avait pu avoir l'année dernière, avec un mot d'excuse en béton s'il vous plait. Il était, en effet, légèrement occupé à trouver des horcruxes et à régler son compte à un dément sanguinaire.

Il avait d'ailleurs bien failli ne pas réussir car Nagini, son dernier hoxcruxe, était introuvable jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, venu de nulle part, lui apprenne qu'elle était morte et qu'il pouvait y aller. Il était temps car sinon l'état d'épuisement, dans lequel il se trouvait, aurait donné la victoire au mage noir. Il avait vraiment eu une chance incroyable sur ce coup là.

Et voilà que Dumbledore l'aborde hier soir après le diner et lui annonce qu'il y avait une nouvelle prophétie le concernant et qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau pour tout lui expliquer. Puis, profitant du bug momentané du cerveau d'Harry à cette annonce, le vieux chacal s'était vite carapaté, avec ses yeux bleus pétillants et son sourire de « Monsieur je sais des choses que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer ».

Remarque il avait sans doute bien fait parce qu'une fois que l'information était arrivée au cerveau d'Harry, il avait bien failli détruire toutes les armures du couloir. Ça n'avait tenu qu'à un cheveu d'Hermione qui était passé par là au bon moment. Elle lui avait alors donné une bonne claque, dont il porte d'ailleurs toujours la marque, pour le calmer. Puis elle l'avait tenu contre elle le temps que les tremblements consécutifs à sa petite crise de colère cessent.

« Harry, ça devient de pire en pire, tu n'arrives plus du tout à te contrôler et tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un. Tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore… »

A ces mots, les tremblements avaient repris et Hermione avait compris que le Directeur avait quelque chose à voir avec l'état actuel de son ami. Elle attendit alors quelques instants supplémentaires pour qu'Harry puisse s'expliquer. La jeune fille était très inquiète pour lui, personne ne le savait mais à la fin de son duel avec Voldemort, une énorme boule bleue était apparue suite au choc de leurs sorts simultanés, elle avait vacillé un moment puis s'était dirigé vers Harry qu'elle avait percuté. Les deux hommes s'étaient alors effondrés, Voldemort n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres et Harry était resté trois semaines dans le coma.

Albus avait l'air soucieux et avait simplement dit que le corps d'Harry récupérait de la perte de magie qu'il avait subie. Hermione savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus inquiétant, surtout que depuis qu'Harry était revenu à lui, il avait été régulièrement sujet à des crises de magie qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas et qui pouvait se révéler destructrices. Toutes ses émotions semblaient décuplées et la plus petite colère le mettait dans des états de rage où il n'arrivait plus du tout à se contrôler. Elle se rappelait encore le premier cours de potions où Snape, égal à lui-même, avait fait une réflexion sarcastique à Harry et qu'il en avait résulté une destruction complète des cachots. Les élèves et le professeur n'avaient eu que le temps de quitter les lieux et Harry était resté debout au milieu d'une véritable tornade qui avait tout détruit sur son passage. Depuis, même ses camarades Gryffondors gardaient une lueur de crainte dans leurs yeux quand il était dans les parages et Hermione savait qu'Harry le vivait très mal.

Mais ce qui avait le plus surpris Hermione lors de cette crise, qui avait été la plus impressionnante qu'Harry n'ait jamais eu, avait été la réaction de Malfoy. Le jeune homme blond était resté à contempler Harry avec un regard étrange, à la fois soucieux et admiratif. Il avait fallu que son parrain le tire hors de la pièce de force. Hermione n'avait pas pu saisir les mots qu'ils avaient échangés mais elle était certaine qu'ils savaient quelque chose. Enfin, la bonne nouvelle c'est que depuis, Snape était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, enfin moins désagréable tout au moins, et ne cherchait plus à provoquer Harry. L'attitude de Malfoy était encore plus bizarre, il évitait Harry au maximum mais l'observait sans cesse à distance lorsque le brun ne le regardait pas et, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, il semblait inquiet.

Une fois qu'Harry fut suffisamment calmé pour s'expliquer, Hermione réfléchit longuement en le ramenant dans la salle commune où elle le fit s'asseoir sur un canapé confortable.

« Ça y est ? Tu es assez calme pour discuter ? » demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Harry respira plusieurs fois profondément comme lui avait appris Snape après la crise qui avait détruit les cachots. « Oui, tu peux y aller »

« Déjà, une prophétie n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose...Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec tes crises de magie incontrôlée et que ça t'apportera une solution… »

Harry releva ses magnifiques yeux verts sur Hermione et la fixa en faisant des efforts surhumains pour garder son calme. « Jusqu'à présent, je n'ai jamais eu de chance. Je te rappelle que c'est à cause d'une prophétie que mes parents sont morts et que je suis devenu le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Alors, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que quoi que ce soit de bien puisse sortir d'une prophétie ! »

« Ho Harry, je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert et je ne souhaite rien de plus que te voir heureux » dit Hermione en prenant à nouveau Harry dans ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer en pensant à combien la vie était injuste avec ce merveilleux jeune homme et finit par murmurer, « peut-être que cette fois ce sera différent… »

« Oui peut-être » répondit Harry qui ne voulait pas peiner son amie. Au bout d'un moment où ils étaient restés simplement enlacés en silence, il se sentit beaucoup mieux et releva la tête avec un regard espiègle.

« Dis-moi, Mione, n'as-tu pas des travaux pratiques prévus avec Ron ? Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard sur ton programme ! »

« Harry ! » protesta Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras pour se venger du fait qu'il se moquait d'elle.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Hermione et Ron étaient en couple et la jeune fille comme à son habitude avaient épluché tous les livres sur le sexe qui lui étaient tombés sous la main. Maintenant elle expérimentait avec Ron ce qu'elle avait appris, le rouquin lui prêtant avec beaucoup de bonne volonté son corps pour toutes les expérimentations qu'elle voulait mener.

Harry se leva en ricanant et se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur, en laissant une Hermione avec un regard calculateur assise sur le canapé. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était en train de programmer sa prochaine leçon.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé devant la gargouille et prononçait le mot de passe. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il vit d'abord le regard pétillant du vieil homme qui discutait avec quelqu'un assis sur le fauteuil devant son bureau.

Malfoy ! Harry sentit quelque chose monter du fond de ses entrailles et une légère brise se leva dans le bureau. Draco se retourna pour plonger son magnifique regard gris dans les yeux d'Harry.

Harry ne comprit pas ce qui se passait mais, plongé dans le gris glacé du regard de son ennemi, il sentit sa magie refluer et pour la première fois la tension qui l'habitait depuis la fin de Voldemort le quitta. Il se sentit calme et détendu, comme s'il n'y avait plus que ce regard qui comptait et que tout le reste n'avait aucune importance.

Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par deux bras qui le saisissait dans une étreinte de pieuvre et il sentit immédiatement l'odeur de son parrain. Il rendit aussitôt l'étreinte avec bonheur et il lui sembla entendre deux grognements. Il leva alors les yeux pour voir Malfoy et Snape qui les fusillaient du regard.

« Tu vas bien Harry ? » lui demanda alors Sirius, ce qui le força à se concentrer sur son parrain.

« Oui » répondit Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents à l'homme.

« Bonjour Harry. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. SI tu veux bien prendre place » dit Dumbledore en lui indiquant l'autre fauteuil qui faisait face à son bureau et en lui tendant la coupelle de bonbons au citron avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à Harry qui préféra attaquer immédiatement.

« Pourquoi Malfoy est-il là ? » demanda-t-il avec hargne en prenant place dans le fauteuil, alors que Sirius se plaçait derrière lui et que Snape en faisait autant derrière Draco. « Je ne vois pas en quoi une soi-disant prophétie me concernant l'intéresse »

« Si tu le savais, Potter, tu ne serais pas là à attendre des explications » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en levant un sourcil qui donna immédiatement à Harry l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Bien que Malfoy et ses parents aient rejoint l'ordre du phénix, depuis déjà deux ans, et combattu à leurs cotés, il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter cette insupportable fouine et tous les prétextes étaient bons pour se disputer avec lui. Même s'il devait reconnaitre que depuis la fin de Voldemort, le Serpentard avait changé d'attitude, il ne les prenait plus de haut et ne cherchait plus la bagarre. Il ne répondait même plus aux provocations d'Harry, ce qui avait le don d'énerver le brun.

« Ferme-la, espèce de sale… »

« Mes enfants, mes enfants… » l'interrompit Dumbledore qui voulait éviter une nouvelle bagarre entre les deux jeunes gens. « Harry. Je voudrais que tu te calmes car j'ai des choses importantes à te dire et… » Il leva un doigt pour arrêter toute protestation d'Harry, « Draco est lui aussi concerné ».

Harry se mit à respirer profondément et Sirius frottait son dos pour le calmer. Ce qui finit par marcher au bout de quelques minutes.

« Vous pouvez y aller » réussit finalement à dire Harry d'un ton assez calme

« Merlin merci, on ne va pas y passer la nuit ! » s'exclama Draco d'un ton mélodramatique en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette remarque lui valut une claque derrière la tête de Severus à qui il adressa un regard noir mais n'osa rien dire. Ce qui fit pouffer Harry et Sirius qui se prirent à leur tour deux regards qui tuent qui n'eurent d'autre effet que de les faire éclater de rire.

« Bien, puisque l'ambiance est au beau fixe, le mieux est que je te dise ce qui se passe avec ta magie et la teneur de la prophétie qui a été faite par le professeur Trelawney. Lorsque Voldemort a senti qu'il avait perdu, il a envoyé sa magie vers toi… »

« Quoi ? » l'interrompit Harry en ouvrant des yeux comme des soucoupes.

« C'est un sort de magie noire complexe mais pour faire bref, disons qu'il permet de donner toute sa magie à un autre sorcier. Comme tu es toi-même très puissant, ton corps ne peut supporter ce surplus que tu n'arrives pas à contrôler et qui va surement finir par te tuer, d'autant que la magie noire de Voldemort n'est pas compatible avec la pureté de ta propre magie »

« Génial ! » commenta Harry d'un ton blasé. « Je suis donc un mort en sursis qui, en plus, risque de tuer la moitié de l'école avec lui. C'est bien ça ? »

« Disons que c'est un peu résumé mais en effet c'est bien ça » lui répondit Albus d'un ton grave. Seule la main de Sirius posée sur son épaule permit à Harry de ne pas exploser, il se concentrait de toutes ses forces sur cette main réconfortante. Au bout d'un moment, il put reprendre la parole.

« Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce que Malfoy a à voir avec ça… »

« Et bien nous pensons que Monsieur Malfoy est la solution à ton problème… »

« Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire penser une stupidité pareille ? Malfoy ne peut pas être la solution ! Il est toujours LE PROBLEME ! »

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque et Dumbledore toussota pour reprendre contenance, alors que le blond leur lançait des regards noirs.

« Et bien, le professeur Trelawney a fait une prophétie, la troisième et qui semble aussi vraie que les deux autres : « Celui qui vaincra le Seigneur des Ténèbres y laissera la vie. Seul le prince des serpents pourra déjouer la malédiction qui a le pouvoir de le détruire. Lui seul pourra contrer la malédiction du seigneur des Ténèbres…' »

« Hein ? Et c'est juste parce qu'une folle qui prévoyait ma mort à chacun de ses cours sort une connerie de ce genre, vous pensez que c'est vrai ! Et qu'en plus elle parlait de Malfoy ? Pourquoi, parce qu'il était le pseudo-prince des Serpentards ? » demanda Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait pour ça, Harry. Mais je pense que le mieux est que Monsieur Malfoy t'explique lui-même… » répondit Dumbledore sans se déstabiliser.

Harry incrédule reporta son regard sur Draco qui n'avait encore pas dit un mot et il vit que le blond était assez gêné.

« En fait Potter pour que tu comprennes, il faut remonter aux origines de ma famille. Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait humains »

« Ça c'est la meilleure ! Toi qui n'as pas arrêté de nous faire chier avec la pureté de ton sang… »

« Mon père et ma mère ont tout deux dans leur lignée des gènes de Mantaï. Ils sont récessifs chez eux mais ils se sont révélés actifs chez moi… »

« Hein ? » dit Harry avec une grande intelligence qui fit se lever un sourcil de Draco alors que l'air commençait à se charger de la magie que le brun laissait de plus en plus échapper.

« J'avais oublié que tu étais un Gryffondor et qu'une démonstration est préférable à des explications » dit Draco qui disparut d'un coup.

Harry vit avec stupéfaction un splendide serpent vert sortir du tas de vêtements qui étaient tout ce qui restait du jeune homme.

En un instant, il avait bondi, baguette à la main, et menaçait le serpent qui faisait environ cinq mètres de long et levait la tête en dardant sa langue.

« _Harry_… » siffla-t-il

« _Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais à Draco ?_ » demanda Harry d'une voix froide et dangereuse.

« _Je suis Draco, espèce d'abruti_ » siffla le serpent qui avançait vers le jeune homme debout et baguette dressé, « _laisses-moi t'aider avant que les autres ne meurent !_ »

Harry regarda alors les trois hommes présents dans le bureau et s'aperçut qu'ils se tenaient la gorge comme s'ils ne pouvaient plus respirer, il tourna alors vers Draco un regard désespéré. « _Je n'arrive pas à retenir ma magie_ »

« _Je sais, laisse-moi faire _»

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux le magnifique serpent qui ondulait avec grâce vers lui, ses écailles vertes brillaient doucement à la lueur des bougies qui éclairaient le bureau de Dumbledore, arrivé à ses pieds, il commença à remonter le long de son corps, jusqu'à l'entourer complètement.

Etonnamment, Harry ne se sentait pas en danger, alors qu'il était immobilisé par son rival de toujours, il se sentait étrangement bien, en sécurité. Le serpent avait maintenant atteint son oreille et chuchotait des mots apaisants. « Chut, reste calme, je ne te veux aucun mal, je ne peux pas te faire de mal… Je vais simplement te mordre pour t'injecter un peu de venin, mais ça ne te fera aucun mal… Au contraire, c'est pour te soulager »

Et Harry, le croyait. Son corps se détendit totalement et il ne sursauta même pas lorsqu'il sentit ses crocs se planter dans la chair tendre de son cou qu'il dégagea même pour laisser plus de place à l'animal. Des sensations indescriptibles le traversèrent, bien-être, extase, désir…

Harry n'était plus que gelée frémissante entre les mains de Draco Malfoy, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, se laissant aller à cette sensation merveilleuse d'être protégé de tout. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre. Aussi poussa-t-il un soupir de désappointement lorsque les crocs se retirèrent. Il commença à caresser la tête du serpent qui était dans son cou comme s'il respirait son odeur et d'ailleurs, à ce moment, il entendit la voix du serpent qui avait une sonorité étrange, « _tu sens bon, ton odeur m'enivre…_ »

Cette voix lui fit le même effet qu'un aphrodisiaque, il voulait que le serpent se transforme à nouveau en homme et comme si Draco l'avait compris, son étreinte se desserra et il se laissa glisser au pied d'Harry où il se transforma à nouveau.

Harry, totalement apaisé, le regardait dans les yeux, de magnifiques yeux qui avaient la couleur de l'acier en fusion et qui laissait passer une myriade d'émotions.

Il fut alors rappelé à la réalité par son parrain qui le tirait par le bras.

« Harry, Harry, tu vas bien? »

Il allait se tourner à regret vers lui lorsque la réalité le frappa de plein fouet et que ses joues ne prennent une belle teinte vermillon. Draco Malfoy, se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. Et il fallait reconnaitre que la vue ne déplaisait pas à Harry dont la rougeur s'intensifia. Il grogna presque de frustration lorsque Severus Snape s'avança avec une cape dont il entoura Draco qui le remercia d'un sourire. Et Harry eut l'irrésistible envie que ce sourire ne soit que pour lui. Il sentait des vagues de possessivité le submerger. Il secoua la tête et se força à concentrer son attention sur Sirius.

« Et vous ? » dit-il en se tournant à toute allure vers Dumbledore qu'il trouva avec des yeux pétillants comme jamais.

« Ça va » répondit Sirius en entrainant son filleul dans un gros câlin.

« J'ai failli vous tuer… » dit le jeune homme aux yeux verts qui se remplissaient de larmes en serrant plus fort l'homme dans ses bras.

« Ho Potter ! Arrête le pathos ! Ils sont tous bien vivants » dit alors le blond avec son habituel air dédaigneux.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de son parrain et alors que tous s'attendaient à une énième dispute, il fit un charmant sourire en disant, « merci Malfoy »

Le jeune blond se mit à rougir pendant que les mâchoires des trois autres se décrochaient. Ce fut au tour de Draco de secouer la tête pour se débarrasser de cette attitude anti-Malfoyenne au possible, mais il ne réussit pas à trouver son habituelle remarque mordante, ce qui fit redoubler le sourire d'Harry.

« Bien. Bien » dit alors Dumbledore en se frottant la main, alors qu'il voyait son rêve de paix entre les maisons se réaliser sous ses yeux. « Si vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé… »

« Ben quoi ? Vous avez tout vu et tout entendu ? Non ? » demanda Harry en écarquillant les yeux au maximum. Ce à quoi répondit un soupir désespéré de Draco.

« Harry. Tu as quand même remarqué que j'avais ma forme de Mantaï et que j'étais donc un serpent… » dit Draco à Harry qui le regardait avec des yeux qui semblait dire, et alors ? Jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair de compréhension ne le traverse.

« On a parlé en fouchelangue ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Merlin merci, il a parfois des éclairs d'intelligence » commenta sombrement Severus Snape.

« Et bien, cher Directeur » dit Harry les yeux pétillant de malice, « je pense que si vous n'avez pas pu comprendre, c'est que c'était des choses qui doivent rester entre Draco et moi ».

La tête que fit Dumbledore à cet instant vengea Harry de toute les fois où ce dernier lui avait caché des informations importantes et son sourire s'agrandit, alors que les trois autres le regardaient bouche bée.

« Draco ? » tenta Dumbledore en se tournant vers le jeune blond qui prit tout son temps pour répondre.

« Et bien, comme vous l'a dit Harry, il s'agit d'affaires privées que je ne peux vous divulguer » répondit-il enfin de sa voix trainante.

« Vous devriez être ravi, Directeur, voilà un bel exemple d'entente entre les maisons ! » s'exclama Sirius en éclatant de rire. Même Severus ne put empêcher sa lèvre de légèrement se retrousser, dans ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un franc sourire pour lui.

« Si tout le monde est ligué contre moi ! » s'exclama le Directeur en boudant légèrement. « Peu importe. Nous venons d'avoir la preuve que la prophétie est exacte et que Draco peut effectivement aider Harry »

« Mais comment ? » demanda alors Harry, qui précisa immédiatement en voyant les deux serpentards lever les yeux au ciel. « Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement. J'ai bien compris que ta morsure m'a calmé, je ne ressens plus la tension perpétuelle qui s'est emparée de moi à la mort de Voldemort, mais je ne comprends pas comment… »

« Je ne le sais pas exactement moi-même » répondit rapidement Draco. « J'ai su d'instinct que tu avais besoin de la morsure du Mantaï pour survivre… Et voilà, je te l'ai faite et je ne vois pas pourquoi on aurait besoin de chercher le pourquoi du comment pendant des heures »

Harry le regarda pensivement. Il savait que Draco ne lui mentait pas mais qu'il cachait une partie de la vérité. Il le connaissait par cœur et il savait très bien que lorsque le blond reprenait son ton aristocratique qui l'énervait particulièrement c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre et préférait entamer une querelle. Seulement Harry était pour l'instant débarrassé de cette colère qui l'empoisonnait doucement et il n'avait aucune intention de rentrer dans le jeu du Serpentard.

« D'accord Draco. Dans ce cas nous allons faire des recherches… »

L'air stupéfait du blond à l'entente de son ton calme et, accessoirement, de l'usage de son prénom lui prouva qu'il avait totalement raison. Il se permit donc un petit sourire en coin qui fit reprendre immédiatement son air hautain à Draco.

« Il ne reste plus qu'un dernier détail à régler » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire qui fit penser à Harry que l'homme se délectait à l'idée qu'ils n'allaient pas aimer ce qui allait suivre et qu'il voulait prendre une petite revanche. Il fit un signe de tête pour inciter l'autre homme à continuer.

« Nous ne savons rien des effets du venin, même pas le temps que dure son effet apaisant. Tu peux donc refaire une crise à tout moment et nous ne savons pas non plus quelle ampleur elle pourrait prendre. Je crois donc qu'il serait tout à fait déraisonnable que Monsieur Malfoy s'éloigne de toi.

Il fit une pause pour bien permettre aux jeunes hommes de s'imprégner de ses propos, puis reprit avec un grand sourire sadique.

« Je vais donc demander à Dobby de vous aménager des quartiers privés et je vais revoir vos emplois du temps afin que tous les cours soient en commun pour les Gryffondors et les Serpentards »

Harry ferma les yeux en attendant la colère qui l'aurait envahi même pas une heure auparavant et la destruction qui en aurait résulté, mais rien, il ne ressentait qu'un calme profond et une facilité à raisonner froidement qu'il n'avait jamais eue. En un instant, il comprit que Dumby le testait en le mettant en fâcheuse posture, d'abord avec Malfoy qu'il devrait supporter 24 heures sur 24, et ensuite, avec les Gryffondors qui, à cause de lui, allaient avoir tous leurs cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Il comprit aussi que l'intervention du serpent lui avait été bénéfique au-delà de tout espoir et qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il devenait urgent qu'ils puissent discuter en privé, aussi leva-t-il les yeux vers Draco qui lui fit un imperceptible signe de tête.

Harry avait beaucoup muri pendant toutes ces années de guerre et, contrairement à ce que pensait Dumbledore, il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher ses chances de guérison pour une stupide inimitié d'adolescent qu'il entretenait plutôt par habitude qu'autre chose.

Il se tourna alors vers le Directeur avec un sourire éclatant.

« Merci Monsieur le Directeur. C'est absolument parfait ! Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où sont nos nouveaux quartiers car je souhaiterais que nous puissions nous installer le plus rapidement possible ».

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir trois mâchoires se décrocher et un air parfaitement stupide sur le visage de son professeur de potions, habituellement impassible. Puis il profita de l'état de stupeur avancé des trois hommes pour continuer.

« Dobby ! » appela-t-il.

« Harry Potter a besoin de Dobby ? » demanda le petit elfe en apparaissant dans son habituel pop.

« Bonjour Dobby. Pourrais-tu nous conduire dans les appartements que je dois partager avec Draco ? »

« Avec plaisir Harry Potter »

Et avant que les trois hommes n'aient pu reprendre leurs esprits, Dobby avait transplané en prenant les mains de Draco et d'Harry qu'il était tout content d'emmener dans les quartiers qu'il avait aménagé spécialement pour eux.

« Dis-moi, Dobby, depuis quand le Directeur t'a-t-il demandé de préparer ces appartements ? » demanda Harry.

« Albus Dumbledore a demandé à Dobby dimanche dernier et Dobby devait juste attendre pour amener vos affaires que le Directeur lui dise. Dobby a fait une bêtise ? Harry Potter ne veut pas de ces appartements ? » demanda le petit elfe soudainement inquiet.

« Pas du tout, Dobby, c'est parfait » répondit Harry. Il avait eu raison de penser qu'Albus Dumbledore continuait à vouloir le manipuler. Mais l'homme allait découvrir qu'il avait changé. « A l'avenir, tu ne feras rien nous concernant, Draco ou moi, sans nous en parler d'abord. D'accord ? »

« Oui. J'ai compris, Harry Potter ». Le petit elfe fit un grand sourire à Harry avant de disparaitre en les laissant seuls devant le tableau d'un serpent enroulé sur lui-même qui semblait dormir.

« C'est parfait, Potter, tu as laissé partir cet elfe idiot avant qu'il nous donne le mot de passe ! » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en sortant brusquement Harry de ses pensées.

« C'est effectivement un problème » l'approuva Harry en levant un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation du Serpentard.

« N'utilise pas mes trucs pour masquer ta stupidité » dit Draco d'un ton qui laissait entrevoir son amusement.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des trucs réservés au grand Draco Malfoy » répondit Harry sur le même ton avant de se tourner vers le portrait et de s'adresser au serpent d'une voix respectueuse.

« _Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je crois que vous gardez la porte de nos appartements et nous n'avons malheureusement pas le mot de passe…_ »

Le serpent releva la tête et les regarda paresseusement avant, brusquement, de se redresser complètement.

« _Maitres_ » dit-il en donnant l'impression de s'incliner pour les saluer. « _Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un mot de passe pour entrer. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'attendais le prince et son… »_

« _Merci_ » dit rapidement Draco en poussant Harry en avant pour qu'il entre dans l'appartement. Harry ne dit rien et se laissa entrainer en sifflant un « _merci_ » par-dessus son épaule. Le plus urgent était de questionner Draco, il aurait le temps de parler au serpent plus tard.

Le salon dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était à la fois chaleureux et classe. Harry s'amusa du claquement de langue appréciateurs du blond qui s'installa avec sa grâce habituelle sur un des confortables fauteuils couleur crème placé face à la cheminée. Harry le suivit et s'installa face à lui.

Il observa le blond qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux, comme s'il prenait des forces pour la discussion à venir, et Harry appréciait la vue. Draco avait laissé tomber ses habituelles défenses et son visage détendu était magnifique. Il détailla son front sur lequel retombaient quelques mèches rebelles, ses pommettes hautes, son nez fin et pointu, et enfin, ses lèvres. Elles étaient entrouvertes et laissaient passer un souffle léger. Harry fut hypnotisé lorsque Draco sortit sa langue pour les humecter, il suivait avec fascination le bout de chair rose et son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression que le bruit résonnait dans toute la pièce.

Il avait toujours reconnu l'exceptionnelle beauté de son rival, mais cet instant d'abandon qui le rendait plus accessible… presque vulnérable… le troublait profondément.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, il sursauta légèrement en entendant la voix moqueuse de Malfoy.

« Et bien, Potter, je sais que je suis absolument fascinant, mais je pensais que tu avais des questions à me poser… » dit Draco avec son irrésistible sourire en coin.

Harry releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard argenté qui semblait terriblement amusé. Il savait par expérience que le Serpentard n'allait pas lui livrer facilement toute la vérité et qu'il devait poser ses questions avec finesse, ce qui, avouons-le, n'était pas sa spécialité. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis se lança.

« Quand as-tu décidé de ne pas suivre Voldemort ? »

Draco ne put cacher son étonnement. « Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question. Je pensais que tu souhaitais en savoir plus sur les Mantaïs… »

« Je sais, je peux être surprenant parfois » répondit Harry qui affichait à son tour un sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de devenir un Mangemort » dit Draco qui avait retrouvé toute sa maitrise. Il s'appuya de nouveau sur le dossier du fauteuil que l'étonnement lui avait fait quitter.

« Quoi ? Tu te moques de moi ? » dit Harry en ouvrant des yeux ronds. « Et toutes les insultes sur les sangs de bourbes ? Toutes les fois où tu m'as craché à la figure mon statut de sang mêlé ? Toi qui es si fier de ton Sang Pur ! »

A la fin de sa tirade indignée, Harry s'arrêta à bout de souffle et dévisagea avec colère un Draco Malfoy qui le regardait, un sourcil levé, en signe évident de moquerie.

La colère d'Harry retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée.

« Ho » fit-il simplement en se sentant rougir. « J'avais oublié que tu étais une créature magique. Depuis quand le sais-tu ? »

« Je l'ai su à ma première transformation à l'âge de onze ans »

« Mais tes parents étaient bien des Mangemorts, non ? »

« Mon père seulement » répondit Draco en soupirant. « Il a cru me protéger en se ralliant à Tom Riddle. Au début, c'était un sorcier extrêmement puissant et charismatique qui promettait de défendre le monde magique et toutes ses créatures. Il voulait les protéger contre les moldus mais aussi contre les sorciers qui ne respectaient pas leurs origines et leur histoire. Mon père a adhéré à ses idéaux, ainsi que Severus, mais ils se sont vite rendu compte que l'homme devenait fou, obsédé par l'extermination des moldus et bien loin de ses idéaux d'origine, et ils ont rejoint Dumbledore »

« Attend. Tu es en train de me dire que ton père est un espion depuis le début ? » dit Harry avec la plus grande incrédulité.

« C'est effectivement ce que je dis, Potter. Content de voir que tes facultés de compréhension n'ont pas été affectées par les nombreux sorts que tu as reçu »

« Mais… Mais c'était le bras droit de Voldemort ! » s'exclama Harry profondément ébranlé par ce qu'il apprenait et qui remettait en cause tout ce qu'il croyait savoir.

« Justement » répondit Draco d'un ton radouci. « Comment crois-tu que le vieux fou obtenait toutes les informations qui semblait sortir de son chapeau ? Comment crois-tu qu'il a découvert que Voldemort avait fait des hoxcruxes ? »

« J'ai toujours cru que Snape était le seul espion que nous avions et que c'était lui qui informait le vieux… heu…Dumbledore »

Draco ne put retenir un sourire devant le lapsus d'Harry mais reprit rapidement son sérieux.

« Tu crois vraiment que Voldemort, qui était loin d'être un idiot, avait une confiance totale en Severus ? Il n'a jamais eu la preuve formelle de sa trahison, ce qui lui a sauvé la vie, mais il ne lui disait pas tout. Contrairement à mon père qui jouait à la perfection son rôle de Sang Pur entièrement dévoué à sa cause. Comme moi, d'ailleurs »

« Vous jouiez un rôle ? »

« Evidemment Harry. Comme tous les Serpentards de mon année ou presque. Dans ma famille, la seule folle fanatique était ma tante Bellatrix, et comme tous ceux qui lui étaient fidèles, elle l'a payé de sa vie »

« Toutes les insultes, les coups fourrés, ton air froid et dédaigneux permanent… »

« De la comédie. Enfin, sauf pour l'air froid, je suis un Malfoy quand-même ! » répondit Draco avec humour pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Sans succès. Harry était bien trop perdu.

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? »

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté »

« Même lorsque j'ai refusé de te serrer la main en première année ? »

« Pas plus à ce moment qu'aujourd'hui »

Harry resta silencieux puis pencha sa tête sur le coté, signe de profonde réflexion, tout en ne quittant pas le blond des yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, cela sembla durer une éternité à Draco qui se forçait à rester impassible, Harry lui tendit la main.

« Je suis heureux de te connaitre vraiment, Draco »

Le blond fit un sourire éblouissant avant de prendre avec délicatesse la main tendue.

« Je suis moi-aussi heureux de pouvoir être moi-même, Harry »

« Il se fait tard et j'ai besoin de temps pour me remettre de toutes ses révélations. Si ça ne te dérange pas, nous reprendrons cette discussion demain »

« Pas de problème, Harry. Je me doute bien que ton petit cerveau est sur le point d'exploser avec toutes ces informations à traiter ».

Harry allait lancer une réplique mordante lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois du blond. Ha c'est vrai, il reste un Malfoy ! Epuisé, il n'eut pas la force de répondre et d'entamer une joute verbale avec le blond qui avait l'air en pleine forme.

« Tu veux choisir ta chambre, ta majesté ? » demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers les deux portes qui, supposait-il, menaient aux chambres.

« Non, c'est bon, prends celle que tu veux. Je suis certain que les deux sont parfaites si j'en juge par la décoration du salon. Bonne nuit Harry » dit Draco d'un ton presque… affectueux.

Harry lui fit un petite sourire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Une fois que le brun eut disparu derrière la porte de la chambre, Draco laissa un grand sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Finalement ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Il laissa retomber la pression et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. La capacité qu'avait Harry à accepter des choses incroyables étonnerait toujours le blond.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait fait aucune erreur mais il avait intérêt à ne pas relâcher sa vigilance s'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry apprenne toute la vérité.

Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy avait toujours des plans parfaits, se dit-il pour s'encourager. Il refusa d'écouter la petite voix qui lui disait « sauf lorsqu'un Potter imprévisible est concerné »

Il grimaça en pensant au nombre de fois où cet idiot avait failli se faire tuer, ce qui était parfaitement inacceptable.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva pour aller briefer un portrait qui avait bien failli tout faire capoter en révélant des choses qu'Harry ne devait surtout pas apprendre. Enfin pas tout de suite.

A suivre

Le bonus de Tania

Et voilà que Dumbledore l'aborde hier soir après le diner et lui annonce qu'il y avait une nouvelle prophétie le concernant (encore ? mais c'est une manie !)

Elle se rappelait encore le premier cours de potions où Snape, égal à lui-même, avait fait une réflexion sarcastique à Harry et qu'il en avait résulté une destruction complète des cachots. (fichtre ! c'est a prévoir avec Severus qui énerve Harry gratuitement…)

tout au moins, et ne cherchait plus à provoquer Harry. (tu pense bien qu'après la démonstration de « si toi fâcher moi, moi pulvériser toi », n'importe qui, même mon Severus d'amour, qui a ne serait-ce que deux neurones, sait qu'il vaux mieux ne plus énerver Harry ^^)

« SI tu savais, Potter, tu ne serais pas là à attendre des explications » dit Draco de sa voix trainante en levant un sourcil qui donna immédiatement à Harry l'envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. (Mais il est sexy son levé de sourcils ! il le tient de Severus d'amour ! et puis il n'a pas tord ! quoi que lui aussi n'est pas tres doux ^^)

Harry se mit à respirer profondément et Sirius frottait son dos pour le calmer. (Qu'on ne vienne pas dire qu'il ne fait aucuns efforts !)

« Hein ? Et c'est juste parce qu'une folle, qui prévoyait ma mort à chacun de ses cours, sort une connerie de ce genre, vous pensez que c'est vrai ! (un point pour Harry !) Et qu'en plus elle parlait de Malfoy ? (deux points pour Harry !)

« _Je suis Draco, espèce d'abruti_ » (un point pour Drago ! ) siffla le serpent qui avançait vers le jeune homme debout et baguette dressé, « _laisses-moi t'aider avant que les autres ne meurent !_ » (ne meurent ? a ca serait ballot ! hey mais… y a Severus dans le lot ? NAN ! Mon m'amour !)

Il allait se tourner à regret vers lui, lorsque la réalité le frappa de plein fouet et que ses joues ne prennent une belle teinte vermillon. Draco Malfoy, se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité. (miaou ! va s'y profite !) Et il fallait reconnaitre que la vue ne déplaisait pas à Harry dont la rougeur s'intensifia. (yes ! un autre point pour Harry qui a bon gout !) Il grogna presque de frustration lorsque Severus Snape s'avança avec une cape dont il entoura Draco (Severus surprotecteur ca donne envie, mais cacher le sublime corps de Drago ce n'est pas cool !)

« Merlin merci, il a parfois des éclairs d'intelligence » commenta sombrement Severus Snape. (mouahaha ! j'adore !)

Il eut l'immense satisfaction de voir trois mâchoires se décrocher (mouahaha !) et un air parfaitement stupide sur le visage de son professeur de potions, habituellement impassible. (hey ! c'est jute pas possible naturellement parlant ! mon Severus peut pas avoir un air stupide sur son beau visage ! )

Bon et bien on ne changera pas Tania !

A bientôt pour la suite…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR.

Voici la suite et fin de cette mini-fic ou de ce long OS !

Béta : Tania

Un grand merci à **Kisis** (contente de te retrouver !) et à **Kurogane43536** (tu vas voir que le venin n'est pas étranger à l'attitude d'Harry et puis, ils ont grandi !)

Bonne lecture…

xxxxxxxxxx

**Le dernier des Mantaïs**

Chapitre 2

Ce matin là, Harry se réveilla parfaitement reposé. Ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… depuis… il ne savait même plus quand.

Il s'autorisa à savourer cet inhabituel sentiment de paix avant de penser à ses amis qu'il avait totalement oubliés avec les évènements de la veille.

Il se leva d'un bond et s'habilla à toute allure en pensant qu'il prendrait une douche dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il traversa le salon, soulagé que Draco ne soit pas encore levé puis sortit dans le couloir. Il avisa Sirius qui sortait au même moment et lui fit un petit signe en lui lançant qu'il le verrait plus tard car il devait aller rassurer Ron et Hermione, puis il courut d'une traite jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors, qui était, bien entendu, à l'autre bout du château.

A sept heures un samedi matin, il pensait que seule Hermione serait debout, en train de réviser dans la salle commune, mais à peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame dépassé, deux personnes lui sautèrent dessus et commencèrent à le palper de partout en parlant en même temps.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, il se mordit la lèvre et prit son plus bel air de chien battu en signe de contrition. Il s'en voulait vraiment de ne pas avoir eu la plus petite pensée pour eux.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » demanda Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a ressenti une vague de magie dans tout le château. On a à peine pris le temps de se rhabiller avant de courir chez Dumbledore mais il n'a rien voulu nous dire… » dit Ron.

« A part que tu avais fait une grosse crise mais que tout était sous contrôle et qu'on te verrait le lendemain » renchérit Hermione.

« Impossible de lui faire cracher le morceau » ajouta Ron visiblement toujours en colère. « On n'arrivait même pas à te localiser sur la carte des maraudeurs, c'était comme si tu avais quitté le château ! Même tes affaires avaient disparu du dortoir… »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! J'étais dans les appartements que je partage avec Malfoy ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Que tu partages… avec Malfoy… Tu délires, c'est ça ? Ta crise de magie t'a laissé des séquelles et tu perds la tête ? » dit Ron.

Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et tendit impatiemment la main vers Hermione qui lui remit la carte sans attendre.

« Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises » dit Harry en scrutant avidement la carte, mais à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son point, à coté de Ron et Hermione, il n'y avait strictement rien, c'était comme si il avait disparu.

« C'est incroyable ! Je suis sur que c'est en rapport avec la morsure de Draco ! »

« Quoi ? En plus tu appelles cette sale fouine par son prénom ? » hurla Ron.

Harry prit un air coupable et Ron se prit une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione.

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu dans la phrase d'Harry ? Je trouve personnellement que le mot 'morsure' est beaucoup plus inquiétant ! Alors tu te calmes et Harry tu arrêtes immédiatement ton air de chien battu qui ne marche pas du tout avec moi pour nous expliquer calmement tout ce qui s'est passé »

Hermione leur fit un signe de la main pour qu'ils la suivent vers leur QG, c'est-à-dire les trois fauteuils situés près de la cheminée de la salle commune. Les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent et Harry raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Il fixait avec attention Hermione dont le cerveau travaillait à grande vitesse. Il pouvait presque voir les engrenages tourner.

« Comment peux-tu croire ce que raconte ce crétin ? Il a monté un plan tordu pour te nuire et toi, tu cours! » dit Ron excédé.

« Ne soit pas stupide, Ron. Harry a ressenti le bien que lui faisait la morsure et si Dumbledore l'a laissé faire, c'est qu'il est bien ce qu'il dit. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces créatures magiques, les Mantaïs » répondit Hermione.

« Qu'il soit un serpent ne m'étonne pas du tout. C'est plutôt le reste que j'ai du mal à croire ! Qu'il ait joué un rôle tout ce temps ! C'est un super bon acteur alors. Moi je dis qu'il est simplement imbuvable de nature. Le croire est aussi stupide que penser que Snape a une vie sexuelle ! Malfoy est un insupportable aristo imbu de lui-même et il n'a joué aucun rôle. Son père un espion ! Et lui aussi ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Ils veulent te piéger Harry ! » hurla Ron au comble de la colère.

« Il est évident que Malfoy attend quelque chose d'Harry mais il n'a pas menti. Il suffirait qu'Harry aille vérifier auprès de Dumbledore pour le confondre, donc son histoire est vraie. Il faut juste qu'on essaye de découvrir ce qu'il essaye de cacher »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Hermione. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi mais j'ai senti qu'il ne mentait pas. Par contre, il pesait soigneusement ses mots et, du coup, je suis certain qu'il cache quelque chose »

« Comment ça 'tu as senti' ? » demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, Hermione. Comme je ne peux pas expliquer que je l'ai trouvé magnifique lorsqu'il s'est transformé ou la possessivité que j'ai ressenti lorsqu'il a souri à Snape. Ou encore, le fait que la sensualité de ses lèvres ou la beauté de ses yeux m'ait sauté aux yeux. C'est comme si je le regardais pour la première fois… Je découvrais quelqu'un qui s'appelait Draco Malfoy mais que je ne connaissais pas du tout… »

Il fut interrompu par un gémissement en provenance d'un rouquin qui faisait semblant de vomir.

« Pas Malfoy ! Non Harry ! Tu as largué ma sœur parce que tu t'es soudainement rendu compte que tu étais gay, ça je peux l'accepter. Mais Malfoy, jamais. Il restera pour toujours mon ennemi et celui de toute ma famille » s'écria Ron en levant un poing en l'air en signe de défi.

« Ho Ron ! Arrête tes gamineries ! Il faut reconnaitre que Draco est absolument magnifique. D'ailleurs, il me semble que Charlie est de cet avis, non ? Ça fait au moins un Weasley qui ne te suivra pas dans cette bataille ! » répondit Hermione avec espièglerie.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ho ça ! » dit Ron d'un ton léger, totalement inconscient du danger. « Mon imbécile de frangin, ce traitre, s'était entiché de Malfoy. Il l'a poursuivi, sans succès d'ailleurs, pendant tout le mois qu'il a passé à Square Grimmaurd. J'espère qu'il est plus doué avec les dragons qu'avec le Draco » dit Ron en ricanant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que toutes les étagères et les tableaux de la pièce s'étaient mis à trembler. Il releva la tête pour tomber sur les yeux d'Harry assombris par la colère.

« Harry, calme-toi » dit Hermione en passant la main dans son dos.

« Je ne peux pas » répondit le Gryffondor entre ses dents serrées.

« Tu vas aller voir Draco, d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, il va prendre soin de toi et tout ira bien… Allez, calme toi » dit-elle en poussant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentit la magie se calmer.

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » demanda Ron inquiet.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un regard noir de son ami qui se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte pour rejoindre le Serpentard blond au plus vite.

Hermione le suivit du regard puis se tourna vers Ron.

« Il va falloir que tu t'habitues très vite à l'idée que Malfoy va faire partie de la famille, et pas grâce à Charlie ! Bon, si tu me cherches, je suis à la bibliothèque, il faut que je me renseigne sur ces fameux Mantaïs. A tout à l'heure » dit Hermione en embrassant avec légèreté un Ron à l'air désespéré.

«Putain, un Serpentard chez les Weasleys ! Et un Malfoy en plus ! Mais où va le monde sir les Malfoys et les Weasleys font copain-copain ? » dit Ron en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Au même moment, Draco était confortablement installé dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

En effet, contrairement à ce qu'avait cru Harry, il ne dormait pas lorsque le Gryffondor avait quitté leurs appartements. Il voulait se laisser un peu de temps avant la deuxième salve de questions auxquelles il allait être beaucoup plus difficile de répondre. De plus, il devait avertir ses amis, qui savaient pour son statut de Mantaï, que le brun était au courant de presque tout et qu'ils devaient changer d'attitude. Il était devenu inutile de poursuivre plus longtemps cette stupide comédie.

L'accueil avait été presqu'identique à celui qu'avait reçu Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. A la différence près qu'il s'agissait de Serpentards et, qu'au lieu de se jeter sur lui, Blaise et Pansy étaient resté de marbre, tranquillement installés sur le canapé et n'avaient laissé transparaitre leur inquiétude que dans leurs paroles.

« Draco ! Quelle bonne surprise de te voir arriver à potron-minet » dit Blaise avec nonchalance.

« Avec la décharge de magie que nous avons ressentie hier en provenance de Potter, nous pensions que tu n'avais pas survécu à sa colère » ajouta Pansy sur le même ton, mais Draco pouvait voir les larmes qui se formaient dans ses yeux.

Draco, très touché par l'inquiétude de ses amis, leur fit un bref sourire puis entreprit de tout leur raconter.

« Tu l'as mordu ? » s'exclama Pansy avec surprise. « Mais tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Tout à fait. Mais, de toute façon, ce n'était pas la première fois » répondit Draco avec un pétillement malicieux dans les yeux.

Avant que la jeune sorcière n'ait le temps de répliquer, la porte qui permettait d'accéder à la salle commune explosa et un Harry Potter fulminant entra dans la pièce.

Il jeta un bref regard à la scène. Draco n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, totalement stupéfié par son entrée fracassante. Blaise était debout, baguette à la main et Pansy, sous le coup de la surprise, s'était accrochée au bras de Draco qu'elle cramponnait avec force.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur la main de Pansy et s'assombrirent encore plus, sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'un halo argenté. Puis, tout à coup, Harry disparut et un magnifique serpent à la peau argentée sortit du tas de vêtements qui était tout ce qui restait du jeune homme. Il marqua à peine un temps d'arrêt avant de glisser à toute allure vers Draco et Pansy.

Blaise fut le premier à réagir en lançant un sort d'immobilisation sur le serpent. Le sort le toucha de plein fouet sans même le ralentir.

Comprenant le danger, Draco hurla à ses amis de quitter la pièce et d'empêcher quiconque de rentrer avant de se transformer lui aussi en serpent. Il se jeta devant Harry pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

« _Harry, calme-toi_ » siffla-t-il.

« _Après Charlie, c'est Pansy ! Qui va encore te sauter dessus ? Laisse-moi la tuer_ » répondit Harry avec colère.

Draco se demanda brièvement ce que Charlie venait faire là-dedans puis il décida que ce n'était pas le plus urgent pour l'instant. Il devait impérativement calmer Harry avant qu'il ne tue quelqu'un.

« _Tu es à moi_ » siffla Harry avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur. Draco était totalement subjugué par la beauté du serpent argenté. Mais il s'affola lorsqu'il comprit qu'il avait l'intention de le mordre. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser… Malgré l'envie de se soumettre qui le taraudait, il se redressa lui aussi de toute sa hauteur et leva la tête.

« _Ne fais pas ça, Potter_ » siffla-t-il d'un ton venimeux.

« _Pourquoi ? Mon instinct me crie de te mordre. Et j'écoute toujours mon instinct. Ça ne m'a pas trop mal réussi jusqu'à présent !_ » répondit le serpent argenté en sifflant furieusement.

« _Potter, tu es vraiment un emmerdeur ! Tu fonces toujours dans le tas et tu réfléchis après ! Tu arrives à te fourrer dans des situations insensées et à t'en sortir avec une chance insolente. Tu ne comprends pas les enjeux d'une morsure... Je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussi à te transformer !_ »

Draco s'arrêta net en percevant l'étonnement d'Harry qui observait son corps et semblait totalement perdu. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de sa transformation !

« _Je… je suis un Mantaï, moi aussi ?_ » demanda-t-il à Draco, toute trace de colère disparue sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

Draco soupira, non mais quel idiot ! _« Tu croyais vraiment que ta capacité à parler le fourchelangue venait de Voldemort ?_ _Ecoutes, je te propose que nous reprenions notre forme humaine et je t'expliquerai tout. D'accord ?_ »

« _D'accord. Mais j'ai toujours envie de te mordre !_ » dit Harry d'un ton boudeur.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel puis retrouva sa forme humaine. Il regarda Harry, attendant sa transformation. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, « _tu attends une invitation ?_ »

« _Heu… Et bien, en fait… je ne sais pas vraiment comment faire…_ » dit Harry d'une voix qui, même en fourchelangue, semblait gênée.

Draco ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire, « du Potter tout craché ! »

Il mit quelques secondes à se calmer, puis il regarda le serpent qui semblait bouder.

« _Tu visualises ta forme humaine et tu te concentres dessus en souhaitant la retrouver_ »

« _C'est tout ?_ »

« _Oui_ »

Deux secondes plus tard, un Harry Potter nu se tenait face à un Draco Malfoy tout aussi dénudé.

« Maintenant, tu vas tout m'expliquer » dit Harry d'un ton menaçant en enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine du blond.

« On devrait peut-être s'habiller d'abord, non ? » demanda Draco d'un ton moqueur.

Il sourit en voyant le visage d'Harry prendre un magnifique ton rouge pivoine, puis le Gryffondor se retourna brusquement pour ramasser ses habits et se vêtir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Draco se demanda un instant s'il devait le prévenir qu'il essayait de passer sa tête dans la manche de son tee-shirt, puis il décida que c'était vraiment trop drôle pour l'arrêter. Il attrapa donc ses propres vêtements pour se vêtir avec calme puis attendit patiemment, en s'asseyant sur le canapé, qu'Harry est fini.

Lorsque le brun le rejoignit enfin, il avait toujours les joues rouges, mais il s'était recomposé une attitude.

« Ça va ? » demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

« Ho tu sais, il m'est arrivé tellement de choses incroyables depuis que j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, qu'apprendre que je suis une créature magique qui peut prendre la forme d'un serpent, me parait tout à fait banal ! » dit Harry dans une tentative de faire de l'humour. Mais Draco pouvait voir qu'il était bouleversé par tout ce qui lui arrivait et il décida de lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité, quelques soient les conséquences.

« Les Mantaïs sont les créatures magiques les plus anciennes, ils existaient avant Merlin lui-même… » commença Draco en fixant les grands yeux verts qui lui montraient toute l'attention d'Harry en reflétant toutes ses émotions.

Il se détendit et reprit son récit.

« Ils existaient déjà au temps des dinosaures et avaient alors la forme d'un gros lézard. Mais les Mantaïs ont une particularité que n'a aucune des autres espèces comme les loups-garous ou les vampires. Ils se sont adaptés au fil des modifications terrestres et des prédateurs rencontrés. C'est ainsi qu'à la disparition des dinosaures, ils se sont transformés en serpent. Puis, un jour, ils ont rencontré leur plus grand prédateur, l'homme. Leur évolution a continué et ils prirent forme humaine tout en gardant la possibilité de se transformer en serpent car il n'y a que sous cette forme qu'ils peuvent trouver leur compagnon et, une fois qu'ils sont réunis, ils deviennent pratiquement invincibles… »

« C'est pour ça que le sort que m'a lancé Blaise, n'a eu aucun effet ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, alors peut-être… Mais laisse-moi finir mon histoire. Les humains, sorciers et moldus, sont devenus de plus en plus nombreux et la puissance des Mantaïs leur faisait peur. La rumeur en fit un être sournois et cruel, dont l'archétype est le serpent qui donne la pomme à Eve au Paradis. De fil en aiguille, les Mantaïs ont été pourchassés et leur population a commencé à diminuer puisque les humains les tuaient avant qu'ils ne trouvent leur compagnon. Pour se protéger, ils ont fait en sorte que leurs enfants ne puissent pas se transformer avant d'avoir trouvé le compagnon qu'ils acceptaient. Un Mantaï peut rencontrer plusieurs compagnons potentiels mais il n'en accepte qu'un. Au fil du temps, il y avait de moins en moins de Mantaïs et la recherche devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je croyais d'ailleurs être le dernier de mon espèce, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre »

Draco se tut et observa Harry qui réfléchissait intensément aux implications de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, tout en ne quittant pas le blond des yeux.

« Donc tu t'es transformé à onze ans parce que tu avais rencontré un compagnon que tu acceptais ? »

« Oui »

« Et nous nous sommes rencontrés à onze ans. Suis-je ton compagnon, Draco ? ». L'intensité des yeux d'Harry fit frissonner le blond.

« Oui » avoua-t-il. « Je savais après notre première rencontre que tu ne m'accepterais pas. J'étais obligé de jouer mon rôle de petit con imbuvable. Mon père et Severus savaient que Voldemort pouvait revenir et leurs vies étaient en jeu. Je dois avouer que j'en ai beaucoup souffert mais je ne pouvais rien y changer. J'ai donc décidé de ne rien dire et de te protéger du mieux que je pouvais. Et, crois-moi, c'est un boulot à plein temps ! Tant que le lien n'était pas finalisé, je pouvais toujours avoir la chance de trouver un autre compagnon, même si je savais que les chances étaient faibles »

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit quand on était coincé dans ton manoir… et… Nagini ! c'était toi ! » s'écria Harry qui commençait à voir à quel point sa perception des choses était fausse. Puis il fronça les sourcils, « je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me suis transformé maintenant… »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai aucune idée… »

« C'est la morsure ! Tout a changé à partir de là ! C'est comme ça que le Mantaï forme le lien. N'est-ce pas Draco ? C'est pour ça que j'ai ressenti du désir pour toi, que je t'ai trouvé beau et que j'ai eu l'irrésistible envie que tu m'appartiennes »

Draco écarquilla les yeux, « tu… tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Oui. Mais là n'est pas la question, est-ce que tu m'as mordu pour faire de moi ton compagnon ? »

« Oui et non » répondit Draco qui reprenait du poil de la bête depuis qu'Harry avait avoué qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

« Comment ça oui et non ? Ce n'est pas une réponse, ça ! » dit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

Draco sourit devant cette attitude typiquement Gryffondorienne mais décida néanmoins d'élaborer sa réponse.

« Le Mantaï mord son compagnon pour lui signifier qu'il se donne corps et âme à lui. C'est une morsure très particulière qui permet à celui qui est sollicité de ressentir un plaisir incroyable, c'est une promesse de félicité future et de protection. Mais pour que le lien indéfectible se crée, il faut qu'il soit mordu en retour et que l'autre promette ainsi de se donner entièrement lui-aussi. Je t'ai bien fait cette morsure, mais pas hier, et comme tu ne m'as pas mordu en retour, grâce à mon intervention plus que judicieuse, nous ne sommes pas liés » dit Draco en attendant la réaction d'Harry qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« Quoi ? Mais tu ne m'as jamais mordu avant ! Je m'en rappellerai quand même ! » explosa le gryffondor qui ouvrit tout à coup les yeux en grand. « Quand j'étais dans le coma ! Je me rappelle ces sensations de plaisir qui m'ont tirées vers la lumière, c'était incroyable… Et c'était toi ? »

« Oui. Quand j'ai compris ce que Voldemort avait fait, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Je venais te voir toutes les nuits et je constatais que sa magie noire te détruisait peu à peu. Tu t'enfonçais dans un coma profond. Alors un soir, j'ai oublié ma prudence de Serpentard pour écouter mon instinct qui me hurlait de te mordre pour te sauver »

« Et ça a marché… »

« Oui. Je suis parti juste avant que tu ne reprennes conscience car je savais que tu ne l'accepterais pas » constata simplement Draco avec tristesse, ce qui remua profondément Harry.

« Il est vrai qu'à l'époque, je n'aurais pas compris. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, que s'est –il passé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu à nouveau ? »

« Je ne connaissais pas exactement les propriétés du venin et je ne savais pas si la morsure suffirait à annihiler les effets du sort de Voldemort. Lors de la destruction des cachots, qui a beaucoup impressionnée Severus d'ailleurs, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas et que je devais te mordre à nouveau. Mais je ne me voyais pas venir te voir et te dire 'Harry, je dois te mordre, tends ton cou !' »

« C'est sur que tu aurais pris immédiatement mon poing dans la figure ! » répondit Harry en pouffant.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire en coin. « C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé. En fait, c'est Severus qui a eu l'idée de la fausse prophétie. Il m'a dit que toute ta vie avait été gouvernée par une prophétie et que tu trouverais ça parfaitement normal. Comme j'étais désespéré, nous sommes allés voir Dumbledore à qui j'en ai raconté le minimum. Tu verras que maintenant que tu as réveillé le Mantaï en toi, nous répugnons naturellement à parler de notre espèce aux autres. Lorsque j'ai appris que Dumbledore ne t'avait même pas averti du danger que tu courrais, j'étais fou de rage. Mais il m'a dit, avec son air agaçant, qu'il attendait d'avoir trouvé une solution et que puisqu'elle se présentait à lui, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de se taire. Je te jure que quand il m'a proposé un bonbon au citron, j'ai bien failli lui envoyer sa coupelle dans la figure ! »

L'air indigné de Draco fit éclater de rire Harry qui mit un moment à s'en remettre.

« Ça explique que je t'ai fait immédiatement confiance, je me rappelais inconsciemment de ta première morsure et du plaisir qu'elle m'avait procurée. Je savais que tu ne me voulais aucun mal… Mais ce n'est pas dangereux que ton compagnon ne t'accepte pas, une fois que tu l'as mordu ? Tu sais, comme les Veelas qui se laissent dépérir s'ils sont rejetés ou quelque chose du même genre » demanda Harry soudainement inquiet. Il sentit l'hésitation à peine perceptible du blond et grogna, « Draco ! » d'un ton qui promettait les pires souffrances si le blond ne lui disait pas la vérité.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, rien d'aussi dramatique ! La seule conséquence est que je ne pourrais plus jamais me lier avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais comme de toute façon il y a peu de chance que je rencontre un jour un autre Mantaï… » dit Draco d'un ton négligent en haussant les épaules.

Harry écarquilla ses yeux qui se remplirent de larmes. A part ses parents qu'il n'avait jamais connus, personne n'avait fait pour lui un tel sacrifice sans rien attendre en retour. Tous les autres le voyaient comme le survivant qui devait les débarrasser de Voldemort. Mais pas Draco. Il était entré dans cette bataille pour le protéger, il avait tué Nagini, son dernier obstacle et lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois sans rien attendre de lui.

Harry éclata alors en sanglots, se déchargeant enfin du poids qui avait pesé sur ses épaules toutes ses années.

Draco l'attira dans ses bras. « Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire. Vous, les Gryffondors, faites un drame de tout ! »

Puis, avec une tendresse inattendue de sa part, il attira la tête du brun dans son cou et lui caressa les cheveux en silence. Au bout d'un long moment, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent et Harry releva la tête pour regarder Draco dans les yeux.

« Merci » dit-il simplement. Il savait que Draco comprendrait qu'il lui disait merci pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

« Tu viens de ruiner une chemise Armani, Potter ! »

Harry sourit à cette réaction typique du Serpentard lorsqu'il était gêné.

« Un peu plus, un peu moins… » murmura-t-il en reprenant sa place au dans le cou du blond.

« C'est ma nature de Mantaï qui fait que j'ai disparu de la carte des maraudeurs, pour me protéger » murmura Harry en se parlant à lui-même.

« Pardon ? » fit Draco et le brun lui expliqua ce qu'était la carte des maraudeurs et ce qu'il avait constaté avec Ron et Hermione.

Harry se sentait parfaitement bien, à sa place, et il fut saisi de l'irrésistible envie de goûter la peau tendre de Draco. Il sortit la langue et poussa un soupir de contentement au goût sucré du blond. Il sentit sous sa langue les aspérités de la chair de poule que son action avait provoquée. Il se recula et souffla légèrement sur la peau mouillée.

Draco ne put retenir un gémissement qui électrisa le Gryffondor. Il recommença à lécher et mordiller la peau tendre désormais rougie mais il manquait quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre tout à coup ce que c'était. Il se redressa et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. Le blond frissonna devant l'intensité de son regard.

« Je peux te mordre ? » demanda Harry.

Draco ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais aucun son n'en sortit. Harry lui caressa doucement la joue pour le presser de répondre.

« Tu as vraiment compris ce que ça voulait dire ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Que je me donne corps et âme à toi »

« Tu es bien sur que c'est ce que tu veux ? Une fois que tu m'auras mordu, il sera impossible de revenir en arrière… »

« J'en suis plus que certain, Draco » dit Harry en soutenant le regard scrutateur du blond qui le fixa quelques instants avant de s'autoriser un immense sourire sincère.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry voyait un tel sourire sur le visage de Draco et il le trouvait magnifique. Il ne se sentait pas digne d'une aussi belle créature. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il revint à la réalité lorsque Draco lui saisit les mains avec force en l'obligeant à le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux.

« Oui, Harry. Tu peux me mordre »

Harry oublia tous ses doutes et en une seconde, il était debout transformé en serpent. Il ondula jusqu'à entourer complètement Draco. Il plaça sa tête dans le cou du garçon qui était totalement à sa merci.

« _Tu sens si bon, Draco et tu es à moi_ » dit-il avant de planter ses crocs dans la chair tendre.

Les deux garçons se perdirent dans les sensations qui les traversaient. Draco n'aurait pu dire si c'était lui ou Harry qui gémissait mais il se sentait incroyablement aimé. Tout ce que sa raison avait pu lui dire sur le fait qu'Harry ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments fut balayé totalement à ce moment. Une incroyable allégresse l'emplit.

« _… et je suis à toi_ » siffla Harry en retirant ses crocs et en effleurant de sa langue la peau sensible de Draco qui avait perdu toute capacité à parler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était à court de mots, submergé par l'émotion.

Cela ne s'arrangea d'ailleurs pas lorsqu'Harry se transforma et qu'il se retrouva face au corps dénudé de son magnifique compagnon. Il tendit la main pour caresser du bout des doigts les abdominaux musclés et dorés du brun. Il les retraça jusqu'au liseré de poils noirs qui conduisaient au sexe fièrement dressé du Gryffondor. Il l'effleura légèrement du bout des doigts et un râle profond lui fit relever les yeux. Harry, cambré en arrière, frissonnait sous le plaisir que lui procurait la caresse.

Il sentit une pulsion primaire monter du plus profond de ses entrailles, il avait besoin de posséder Harry. Il attrapa alors sa tête pour l'entrainer dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Le brun ne savait plus où il était, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il voulait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Il entra dans la danse et mêla sa langue à celle de Draco.

Mais rapidement, cela ne leur suffit plus. Harry d'un geste de la main, dénuda Draco qui explorait déjà chaque millimètre de son corps. Il lui rendit caresse pour caresse. Ils se touchaient sous le coup d'un besoin incontrôlable, laissant leur instinct les guider. Ils ne réfléchissaient plus, ils laissaient simplement leur nature de Mantaï prendre les commandes. La pièce était remplie de gémissements et d'halètements terriblement érotiques. Lorsque leurs érections entrèrent en contact, ils arrêtèrent tout mouvement pour apprécier le plaisir qui les traversait et lorsque les yeux de Draco rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry, il lui fit juste un signe d'accord. Le brun avait lui aussi le besoin de lui appartenir, d'être lié par le corps, après l'avoir été par l'âme, à son serpent.

Lorsque le blond pénétra enfin son amant, après une préparation qui lui avait parue beaucoup trop longue, le monde aurait bien pu arrêter de tourner qu'Harry s'en serait moqué éperdument. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux que sous les coups de reins puissants de Draco qui le pilonnait sans relâche en lui faisant voir des étoiles.

L'orgasme, qu'ils atteignirent en même temps, les laissa pantelants et repus et sans s'en rendre compte, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre, changés en serpent. Draco posa sa tête sur celle d'Harry et ils s'endormirent sur deux soupirs satisfaits.

xxxxxxxxxx

Draco et Harry furent réveillés en sursaut par des cris derrière la porte de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Ils baillèrent et se redressèrent paresseusement en essayant de se dégager l'un de l'autre, avant de reprendre forme humaine.

A peine transformé, Harry embrassa passionnément Draco.

« Pourquoi avons-nous pris notre forme de serpent ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que c'est parce que nous nous sommes sentis vulnérables, alors inconsciemment nous avons pris la forme sous laquelle nous étions en sécurité » répondit Draco amusé par la réaction d'Harry qui s'était blotti dans ses bras. « Peut-être devrions-nous nous habiller et ouvrir à tes amis avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer par les miens »

« Ho, ils savent se défendre, je pense que c'est les tiens qui ont du souci à se faire ! Mais tu as raison, on ne peut pas les laisser s'entretuer» dit Harry en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement tout en écoutant ce qui se passait derrière la porte.

« Je vous dis que je veux voir si ce serpent n'a pas tué Harry ! » disait Ron.

« Il ne l'a pas tué, c'est plutôt lui qui risque sa vie avec votre sauveur complètement cinglé ! » répondait Blaise

« Je dois le voir, j'ai besoin de lui parler, tout de suite ! » disait Hermione

« Tu attendras comme tout le monde que Draco nous autorise à entrer » répondait Pansy.

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent en entendant le cri de rage d'Hermione et ils ouvrirent la porte pour tomber sur quatre personnes rouges et échevelées qui se faisaient face en se menaçant de leurs baguettes.

« Merci Blaise et Pansy. Nous avons fini. Je vous verrai tout à l'heure » dit Draco, avant de s écarter pour laisser passer les deux Gryffondors, alors que les deux Serpentards lui firent un signe de tête en rangeant leurs baguettes.

Ron se jeta sur Harry. « Il ne t'a rien fait ? Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il en le touchant de partout. Juste avant de se faire éjecter par un Draco furieux.

« Ne le touche pas, c'est mon compagnon »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? » demanda le rouquin, assis sur ses fesses sur le plancher, ne comprenant pas comment Draco avait pu bouger aussi vite.

« Rien de plus que ce que tu as fait avec Hermione lorsque vous avez eu besoin de vous rhabiller pour aller voir ce qui m'arrivait chez Dumbledore » répondit Harry avec humour tout en se blottissant dans les bras d'un Draco satisfait par son attitude.

« Ho Ron ! Tu savais que ça finirait comme ça ! Alors ne fait pas ta tête de mule, il y a plus urgent » dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Entre savoir et voir, il y a une marge » répondit le rouquin en se frottant les fesses. « Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, Draco ! »

« Désolé Ron, mais notre lien est récent et je ne peux pas encore supporter que tu tripotes mon compagnon » dit Draco en acceptant le rameau de paix que venait de lui tendre le rouquin.

« En tout cas, faites-moi plaisir et laissez-moi l'annoncer à Charlie » dit Ron avec un grand sourire, auquel répondit le sourire machiavélique d'Harry. « Je n'interviendrai que s'il ne comprend pas ».

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire sous le regard exaspéré d'Hermione et interrogateur de Draco.

« Je n'ai trouvé aucun livre sur les Mantaïs » lâcha alors Hermione d'un ton dégouté. « J'ai cherché partout, à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve interdite et même à Square Grimmaurd, je m'étais dit que les Blacks auraient forcément quelque chose sur le sujet. Mais rien ! »

Harry ne put se retenir de sourire. Pour Hermione qu'aucun livre n'existe sur un sujet qu'elle souhaitait approfondir était la pire des choses.

« C'est normal Gran… Hermione. Les Mantaïs sont des créatures très secrètes et aucun d'entre-eux n'auraient pu avoir l'idée d'écrire un livre ou de parler de sa nature à un non-mantaï » expliqua Draco à la jeune sorcière qui prit un air calculateur qui ne dit rien qui vaille à Harry.

« Harry » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, « ça ne te dirait pas d'aider ton amie à écrire une thèse sur une espèce en voie de disparition, sur laquelle personne n'a jamais rien écrit ? » demanda-t-elle les yeux remplis d'étoiles à l'idée de la gloire qui en résulterait.

Harry la considéra un moment, puis répondit simplement « non ».

« Merde ! » s'exclama alors Hermione. « Bon j'aurais essayé. Ha ! au fait Ron, tu avais tort en pensant que Snape n'avait pas de vie sexuelle. Je l'ai trouvé en pleine action avec Sirius dans la cuisine du Square… Bon je vous laisse. J'ai un sujet de thèse à trouver » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte, satisfaite de l'air stupéfaits des trois garçons qui la regardaient. La vengeance est parfois bien agréable.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé Sirius ce matin près des cachots de Snape. Mon dieu, le matin **et** l'après-midi ! Ils ont la forme les vieux. Dépêches-toi, Draco, on ne peut pas se laisser distancer, quand-même » dit Harry en attrapant son compagnon par la main et en le trainant à toute allure vers leurs quartiers privés.

Seul Ron restait assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard en répétant, « c'est un cauchemar… Snape et Sirius… Harry et Draco… Non… juste un cauchemar… »

FIN

**Le bonus de Tania**

A sept heures un samedi matin, il pensait que seule Hermione serait debout, en train de réviser dans la salle commune, mais à peine le portrait de la Grosse Dame dépassé, deux personnes lui sautèrent dessus et commencèrent à le palper de partout en parlant en même temps. (… mouahhahha ! des mères poules en puissance ! mais c'est touchant et rassurant ! Harry est vraiment aimé !...mais de la a le palper ! hihi ! faudra pas le faire devant Drago ^^)

« C'est tout ce que tu as retenu dans la phrase d'Harry ? (bien dit Hermione !) Je trouve personnellement que le mot 'morsure' est beaucoup plus inquiétant ! (et c'est normal) Alors tu te calmes et Harry tu arrêtes immédiatement ton air de chien battu qui ne marche pas du tout avec moi pour nous expliquer calmement tout ce qui s'est passé » (Hermione, t'es la meilleure !)

Le croire est aussi stupide que penser que Snape a une vie sexuelle ! (hey ! il a une énorme vie sexuelle mon severus ! y a qu'a lire tout les snary qui existe !)

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur la main de Pansy et s'assombrirent encore plus, sa magie tourbillonnait autour de lui, l'enveloppant d'un halo argenté. (han ! c'est beau ! *.* mais que ce passe t il ? ) Puis, tout à coup, Harry disparut (ho bah merde !) et un magnifique serpent à la peau argentée sortit du tas de vêtements qui était tout ce qui restait du jeune homme. (comme Drago la veille ! il est devenu Mantaï ?) Il marqua à peine un temps d'arrêt avant de glisser à toute allure vers Draco et Pansy. (à l'attaque !)

Draco ne put retenir un sourire en coin. « C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé. En fait, c'est Severus qui a eu l'idée de la fausse prophétie. (ha ha ! donc y a qu'en même un mini mensonge ! et trop fort mon severus qui réutilise la vielle chouette inutile ! ca l'a marqué le coup des prophétie ! mon pauvre severus d'amour ! )

« Tu viens de ruiner une chemise Armani, Potter ! » (… -_- voilà voilà ! ^^ du drago malfoy tout craché ! un glorieux serpentard en puissance ! comment contourner l'obstacle du « pas de quoi », « je suis gêné » et encore « ch'e pas quoi te dire » ^^ on passe directe a la chemise de marque trempée^^)

Lorsque le blond pénétra enfin son amant, après une préparation qui lui avait parue beaucoup trop longue, le monde aurait bien pu arrêter de tourner qu'Harry s'en serait moqué éperdument. (oui c'est pas dans ce genre de moment que tu pense au monde et à l'écologie^^) Il n'avait jamais été si heureux que sous les coups de reins puissants de Draco qui le pilonnait sans relâche en lui faisant voir des étoiles. (Diantre ! j'en ai vu pleins aussi ! énorme ! fichtre ce DVD je le met sous coffre fort !)

A peine transformé, Harry embrassa passionnément Draco. (*bave* han ! c'était tellement un moment merveilleux et époustouflant que je me suis même pas plainte de la courte longueur de ton …. Lemon ? ^^)

« C'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé Sirius ce matin près des cachots de Snape. Mon dieu, le matin **et** l'après-midi ! Ils ont la forme les vieux. (… « vieux » ? il est pas vieux mon severus d'amour ! il sera éternellement jeune, beau, sexy, classe, ténébreux, un pure génie, un mhpffff… lâchez moa ! écoute moi bien jeune Potter, ou bien tu retire ca immédiatement ou je vais te donner une telle claque que ta photo de rayon X va ressembler a un tas de branches dans un sèche linge !)

xxxxxxxxxx

**Important** : une personne m'a prévenue que des fics pouvaient être supprimées lorsque trop explicites. Personnellement, je crois que toutes mes histoires (sauf peut-être certaines traductions) sont adaptées à un public qui a + de 18 ans (ce qui est je crois le rating M).

Toutefois, si le site n'était pas de mon avis, je vous préviens que je n'ai pas de sauvegarde de la plupart de mes écrits et que je ne pourrais même pas les reposter en les transformant. De toute façon, je n'en aurais surement pas envie.

A l'avenir, je ferais attention à ce qu'il n'y ait rien d'explicite, même si pour moi, la frontière entre ce qui est autorisé ou pas, est assez floue…

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lues et particulièrement à celles qui m'ont laissé un petit message ! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura diverti !

A bientôt.


End file.
